Mi Fan Numero 1
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Kyuouka tiene una mañana horrible y su ira hacia cierto rubio le tiene de los nervios, lo que menos esperaba es que ese dia sucedieran dos cosas, la primera que escucharía la voz de Midoriya al cantar, y la segunda fue que llegará a terminar enamorándose y obteniendo al mismo tiempo su primer fan.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Por fin traigo un fic de IzukuxKyouka, en verdad quería publicar de ella antes y al ver que hay varios lectores que por PM pedían a Kyouka entonces me decidí por traer esto con todo mi Kokoro. Cabe decir que van a haber algunos fragmentos de canciones durante la historia. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión. También las canciones aquí mostradas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Mi Fan Numero 1**_

Mierda de domingo, sin lugar a dudas nunca pensé que comenzaría un día sin clases con este humor.

Razón numero uno: Apenas me desperté traté de apagar la alarma de mi teléfono pero al estar muy lejos terminé cayéndome de la cama con la cara contra el piso, y para colmo mi maldita alarma seguía sonando a todo volumen.

Razón numero dos: Cuando voy al baño a cepillarme los dientes, la pasta dental estaba vacía, no le doy importancia y voy a por otra, pero cuando la presiono se sale la mitad de su contenido ensuciando todo el lavado.

Razón número tres: Cuando buscaba ropa para ponerme terminé tropezándome con un cable de mi guitarra y terminé besando nuevamente el suelo con mi cara, simplemente magnifico.

Razón número cuatro y la más importante… ¡quiero partirle la maldita cara al estúpido de Kaminari!.

Ayer resulta que el muy bastardo estaba insistiéndome para que le enseñara una de las canciones que estuve escribiendo y que no me atrevía a mostrar a otros, de cualquier manera el idiota electrificado siguió insistiendo hasta que me harté y por fin acepté mostrarle solo un poco.

Le dije que viniera en la noche para que los demás no se enteraran porque si no también querrían escuchar, al final esperé y esperé hasta la una de la madrugada y nunca llegó el muy imbécil. Lo peor fue que cuando fui a su cuarto para preguntarle la razón de su tardanza, escuché desde la puerta como él estaba hablando alegremente con una chica por teléfono, ¿por qué sé que es una chica?, bueno, vamos a ver… ¡el idiota hablaba en alta voz y era perfectamente obvio que estaba hablando con su novia!.

No es que me moleste ese detalle insignificante de que tiene pareja, muy bien por él que siendo tan idiota tenga a una ilusa que este interesada, ¡lo que me cabrea es que me dejara esperando como una estúpida mientras que él habla con su noviecita!.

Con este humor de perros salgo de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo para luego caminar a paso pesado hacia las escaleras para bajar hasta la primera planta.

Por suerte varios de mis compañeros se fueron a ver a sus familias ahora que tienen oportunidad, yo iba a hacer lo mismo ayer, pero… ¡el maldito Kaminari estuvo insistiendo y al final como una idiota acepté mostrársela en la noche!.

 **-Maldito-** , musito para mí misma mientras tengo el ceño fruncido y me dirijo a la cocina para servirme bruscamente cereal con colores con leche.

Me siento pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor para comenzar a comer sin parar de insultar al causante de mi enojo que tuvo la suerte de haberse ido antes de que yo le viera, de otra forma lo estaría ahorcando en estos momentos u ocultando su cadáver.

Luego llega Bakugou al lugar y pasa de mí para dirigirse a la nevera de la cocina. Luego se acerca al comedor mirándome mientras bebe directamente del cartón de la leche.

 **-Te ves de la mierda-** , me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño en respuesta, no necesito a alguien que me lo recuerde.

 **-Vete al carajo, tengo suficiente para ahora tratar contigo-** , le digo sin pelos en la lengua y mirándole fulminantemente sin ninguna pizca de miedo, pues ahora estoy que le arranco la yugular al idiota que tenga las pelotas para enojarme más de lo que estoy ahora.

Él sonríe de lado ante mi respuesta. **-Je, me estás cayendo mejor-** , me dijo para luego simplemente irse a ver televisión en la sala mientras seguía bebiéndose la leche como si fuera amo y señor de todo el lugar, pero por lo menos me dejó tranquila.

Luego el que llega al lugar es Midoriya, quien mantiene una alegre sonrisa en su rostro mientras llega a la sala para saludar a Bakugou, quien como siempre le responde de manera grosera y brusca, cosa que Midoriya no toma en cuenta para luego dirigirse hacia mí.

 **-Buenos días, Jirou-san-** , me saludó él amablemente mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo.

 **-No tienen nada de buenos para mí-** , respondí con enojo mientras desviaba la mirada, lamento que tenga que responderle de esa manera pero ahora no estoy de humor ni siquiera para fingir amabilidad.

 **-¿Qué sucedió, Jirou-san?-** , me preguntó él y le miro de reojo para observar que parece preocupado por mí, algo que aprecio pero honestamente no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso.

 **-Nada, solo una mala mañana-** , le dije para saciar su curiosidad y quizás así me dejaría estar sola en mi enojo.

 **-B-Bueno, si es que quieres hablar de eso, estaré en mi habitación-** , me dijo con amabilidad para luego volver a las escaleras y subir por ellas.

La verdad es que si me vendría bien liberar el enojo que tengo acumulado, y una manera seria hablarlo con una persona, bien podría decírselo a Momo pero ella está ahora con sus padres y no quisiera molestarla con mis problemas.

Termino de comer mi cereal, limpio lo que ensucie, maldigo más a Kaminari en mi mente y luego subo por las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

Estúpido Kaminari, por su culpa es todo esto, ¿para qué insiste tanto si al final me deja plantada?. Lo peor de todo es que también es culpa mía por ser tan idiota como para aceptar el enseñarle una de mis canciones.

Son cosas privadas que ni siquiera le he mostrado a mis amigas, por mucho que él insistiera no debí de haber aceptado. Por culpa de eso perdí cinco horas de mi vida esperando hasta que él llegara mientras que el idiota estaba tan tranquilo con su novia en el teléfono.

Me detengo en mi avance en el piso donde está ubicada la habitación de Midoriya.

En realidad que parecía preocupado por mí y le respondí algo mal, no me sentiría tranquila a menos que le explique la razón de mi mal humor.

Comienzo a caminar por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos de mi short negro hasta que finalmente veo la puerta del dormitorio de Midoriya.

Me acercó con calma hasta estar al frente y suspiró con cansancio para luego disponerme a tocar la puerta, pero… ¿qué es eso que oigo?, con intriga toco la puerta con los plugs de mis jacks y de inmediato una canción llega a mis oídos.

 _(Wolf in Sheeps Clothing- Set it Off)_

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals_

 _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

 _So cold you_

 _Tell me, how you´re sleeping easy_

 _How you´re only thinking of yourself?_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all the lies like second nature, listen_

 _Mark my words, one day one day,_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma´s gonna come collect your debt_

Es la voz de Midoriya, y… ¡está cantando increíble!, no esperaba que él tuviera esa clase de voz, a simple vista no te da la imagen de alguien con una voz espectacular, pero para mi sorpresa si la tiene. Cada palabra está perfectamente vocalizada y entonada además de que controla muy bien su respiración, ¡de verdad suena asombroso!.

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Feefifofum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

 _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words, one day_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Tengo que hablar con él, de verdad se oye increíble, quisiera hablar con él sobre eso, además no estaría de más preguntarle sobre sus gustos musicales, de esa manera podríamos compartir una cosa en común. De cualquier forma dejo de divagar para escucharle hasta el final.

 _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _All the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

 **Toc Toc Toc**

¿P-Por qué toqué la puerta?, ¡se me acaba de ir la mano antes de que llegara al final!, ¡a-ahora vendrá a abrir y me verá para darse cuenta de que le oí!. Un momento… ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando mi intención es hablar con él sobre eso?, debo de estar sintiéndome mal para estar nerviosa solo porque…

 **-¿Jirou-san?-** , esa voz hace que de nuevo vuelva a la realidad para ver a Midoriya al frente mío mirándome intrigado y por alguna razón mis mejillas se coloran.

 **-H-Hola Midoriya, ¿q-qué pasó?-** , le preguntó yo con una sonrisa y un poco de nervios al verle frente a mí.

 **-Umm, no sé, fuiste tú la que tocó la puerta, ¿cierto?-** , me dijo diciendo lo obvio y yo mentalmente me doy una palmada en la frente al ser tan estúpida.

 **-C-Cierto, l-la verdad quería hablar contigo sobre algo-** , le dije tratando de volver a lo que quería.

 **-Por supuesto, si quieres entra-** , me dijo con amabilidad mientras me abre la puerta para darme paso.

 **-¿E-Entrar a tu habitación?, ¿y-yo?-** , pregunto con nervios que no entiendo ante la idea de entrar yo sola a su habitación, no entiendo que me sucede.

 **-¿Entonces dónde quieres hablar?-** , me preguntó con intriga y yo desvié la mirada mientras jugaba con mis jacks.

 **-¿Q-Que tal en mi habitación?-** , le pregunto yo sintiendo calor en mis mejillas y observó de reojo como la cara de él se colora un poco.

 **-S-Supongo que está bien-** , me dijo y por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró al entender lo que acabo de hacer, ¡lo invité a mi habitación!, ¿¡Q-Qué he hecho!?.

 **-¡T-Te espero allí!-** , le exclamé para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a responder para dirigirme rápidamente a mi habitación para limpiarla adecuadamente.

Llego a la velocidad del sonido a mi cuarto y cierro al entrar para comenzar a limpiar a toda velocidad.

Bolsas de frituras, cajas de pizza, latas de refresco y también bolsas gastadas, no puedo creer que tuviera esto como un chiquero. De cualquier manera pongo todo en una bolsa de basura que pongo debajo de mi cama para más tarde botar.

Ahora tocan...

 **-¡Ah!-** , grito un poco de la sorpresa al momento de tropezar con un cable para nuevamente besar el suelo con mi cara.

Levantó mi cabeza mientras me sobo la nariz. **–Ahora tocan mis instrumentos-** , dije para mí misma con seriedad mientras me pongo de pie.

El teclado lo desmonto y lo pongo en una esquina de mi closet, la batería la muevo contra la pared para que no estorbe, mis amplificadores los ubico más cerca de mi cama para por fin dejar el centro de mi cuarto más despejado que antes.

 **-Phew, no esperaba que fuera tan difícil-** , digo mientras me limpio el sudor de mi frente mientras observo lo limpia que se ve mi habitación al haberla limpiado y ordenado.

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

 **-Jirou-san, s-soy yo-** , oigo la voz de Midoriya desde afuera de mi habitación y mi tensión comienza aumentar y por alguna razón su voz al cantar resuena en mis oídos, n-no sé porque me siento así, ¡para ya, Kyouka!.

Me dirijo lentamente hasta mi puerta para poner mi mano sobre la perilla para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado está Midoriya viéndome con una sonrisa amable típica de él, pero por alguna razón me siento extraña al verle así, e-esto no puede deberse a que le escuché cantar, ¿verdad?, eso sería muy absurdo.

 **-H-Hola Midoriya, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó yo con una sonrisa y él me mira extraño.

 **-Tú me invitaste aquí-** , me dijo y nuevamente me siento como una estúpida al no actuar como normalmente lo hago, ¡reacciona Kyouka, reacciona!.

 **-L-Lo siento, es que estoy algo mareada y me olvide de eso-** , dije con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de excusar mi raro comportamiento que ni yo entiendo.

 **-¡¿M-Mareada?! ¿T-Te gustaría que te traiga algo?, ¿alguna medicina o un poco de agua?-** , me preguntaba mostrándose preocupado por mi mientras que me miraba atentamente.

No tengo ni idea de porque me siento feliz de que se preocupe por una mentira que dije, y no sé porque no puedo dejar de sonreír como una tonta mientras lo miro y nuevamente su voz hace eco en mis oídos para devolverme a la tierra.

 **-No te preocupes, entra de una vez-** , le dije ya con más calma mientras le doy paso y él me mira no muy convencido, pero al final entra y yo cierro la puerta.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡no me había fijado antes pero tienes muchos posters de bandas de rock muy famosas!-** , me dijo emocionado mientras paseaba su mirada por las paredes llenas de poster y miraba una que otra cosa de mi habitación, cosa que me pone un poco nerviosa pero prefiero ignorarlo.

 **-Es que solo llegaste a verla cuando vimos las habitaciones de todos cuando llegamos aquí-** , le dije con tranquilidad mientras me siento en el borde de mi cama recordando la tonta competencia que se hizo para valorar las habitaciones de cada uno, aunque claro que nadie quiso entrar a la de Mineta.

 **-E-Es cierto, pero de verdad que tienes muy buenos gustos, tienes de Bon Jovi, Guns and Roses, Metallica, Avengend Sevenfold, The Rolling Stones, My Chemical Romance, Gorillaz y hasta Queen-** , me decía mientras miraba los posters y yo por mi parte estaba sorprendida de que se supiera los nombres de todas esas bandas.

No es extraño que Tokoyami, Mina, Bakugou o hasta el idiota de Kaminari pueda identificar alguna de estas bandas pero es la primera vez que alguien les conoce a todas.

 **-¿Tú los escuchas?-** , le pregunto yo con curiosidad ya que puede que sepa quiénes son pero escucharlos era otra cosa diferente.

 **-¡Claro!, en mi opinión personal mi favorita es Queen al ser la más icónica, pero si hablamos de las mejores canciones pienso que la ganadora es Guns and Roses, aunque The Rolling Stones tampoco se queda atrás-** , me decía él y yo por mi parte sentía una increíble emoción en mi interior, ¡tengo a otro fan de la música a mi lado!, ¡por fin!.

 **-A mí también me gusta Queen, pero mi favorita es sin lugar a dudas AC/DC por sus grandes éxitos-** , le respondí cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa dirigida a él.

 **-Es cierto, AC/DC sin duda es una de las mejores de su época, hasta mejor que varias actuales-** , me dijo él y sentí una inmensa alegría de poder hablar con alguien más de esto, hasta el momento no pude hablar de esto con Momo ya que ella es más de música clásica o de composiciones de orquesta, las demás chicas son más de pop.

 **-¿Tocas algún instrumento, Midoriya?-** , le pregunté con curiosidad al querer averiguar si además de cantar excelente tenía otro talento.

 **-P-Pues traté de aprender a tocar la batería junto con Kacchan, pero él me dijo que estorbaba y por eso dejé de practicar-** , me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-¿Entonces no tocas nada?-** , le pregunté sin poder sacarme esa intriga de mi cabeza.

 **-Oh si, aprendí a tocar Piano y la guitarra, aunque perdí algo de práctica al no tener una e ingresar a Yuuei donde bueno tu sabes, estuvimos algo ocupados en nuestro primer año-** , me respondió y yo asentí con la cabeza al recordar todo el asunto de la liga de villanos.

 **-¿Cantas?-** , le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta, él canta increíble, pero quiero que me lo diga él mismo.

 **-L-La verdad no estoy seguro si lo que hago es cantar, l-la verdad no soy muy bueno-** , me dijo con algo de pena mientras se rasca una mejilla con un dedo.

¿¡Qué no es bueno!?, ¡es asombroso!, no entiendo cómo puede subestimarse tanto, ¿¡acaso se ha oído a si mismo!?.

 **-Debes de estar siendo humilde, seguramente cantas bien-** , le dije sabiendo con certeza de que lo que digo es cierto.

 **-N-No creo que sea lo mejor, doy pena cuando canto-** , me dijo él y yo le miró con seriedad molestándome un poco porque se está menospreciando cuando en realidad tiene talento.

 **-Insisto, por favor canta un poco, te lo pido-** , le insistí queriendo escucharle de nuevo, y al parecer estuvo meditándolo por unos segundos.

 **-E-Está bien, p-pero solo un poco-** , me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y yo asentí con la cabeza poniendo toda mi atención en él mientras que detrás de mi espalda activo la grabadora de mi teléfono.

Midoriya suspira y cierra los ojos calmándose y manteniendo silencio por unos segundos hasta que empieza.

 _(Monster- Skillet)_

 _The secret inside of me, I never let you see_

 _I keep and cage but I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

 _It's come awake and I can't control it_

 _Hide under the bed, in my body in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

Es asombroso hasta el punto de ser cautivador, sigue manteniendo los ojos cerrados pero aun así se envuelve con soltura mientras canta y puedo ver a la jodida perfección como efectivamente es su voz la que inunda mis oídos para deleite mío.

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

Sigo sin creer que pueda cantar de esta manera, y más aun no puedo creer que en estos tres años que llevamos viviendo en la misma residencia yo no lo haya notado antes. De verdad que mi corazón se agita un poco al escucharle y verle cantar con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de que un color rojo se asentó en mis mejillas.

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

Él termina de cantar quedándose en silencio mientras que yo le miro con asombro para segundos después comenzar a aplaudirle con algo de lentitud para ir aumentando el ritmo.

 **-S-Sé que no es mucho, pero fue divertido-** , me dijo rascándose la nuca con un poco de nervios y yo me paré de mi cama para acercarme a él con seriedad.

 **-Midoriya-** , le digo con seriedad y él parece más nervioso ahora.

 **-¿S-Si?-** , me pregunta mientras se sonroja un poco.

 **-Cantas increíble, te lo digo con honestidad, de verdad creo que tienes talento-** , le digo con seguridad en mis palabras y él parece sorprendido de oírlas.

 **-P-Pues gracias por opinar eso, d-de cualquier modo no es como si fuera a cantarle a muchas personas-** , me dijo y yo sentí por alguna razón como algo en mi interior se rompía al pensar que no volvería a escucharle cantar.

 **-No no no, tú tienes que cantar más, sin duda alguna el resto va a pensar lo mismo que yo, deberías enseñarles tu talento-** , le dije algo desesperada por convencerle, ya que no puedo tolerar la idea de que ocultara su talento con tanta facilidad.

 **-N-No podría, no puedo cantar frente a muchas personas, n-no tengo tanta confianza en eso-** , me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y yo me mordí el labio el inferior con frustración.

 **-¡Pero tú quieres ser un gran héroe ¿cierto?!, e-entonces mira esto como una oportunidad a acostumbrarte a la atención-** , le dije tratando de cambiar su enfoque, pero al parecer no está convencido.

 **-A-Agradezco tu preocupación Jirou-san, pero estoy bien sabiendo que por lo menos a ti te gustó-** , me dijo con una sonrisa amable que por alguna razón sentí como una flecha que atravesó mi corazón y los colores subieron a mi cara.

 **-¿E-Entonces no hay problema si te escucho yo solamente?-** , le pregunté agachando la cabeza con timidez que ni yo entiendo de donde viene, solo sé que no tengo el valor para ver su cara en estos momentos.

 **-P-Pues… creo que no t-tengo problemas con eso si eres tú, Jirou-san-** , me dijo y mis ojos se ensancharon para luego levantar la cabeza y ver que miraba en otra dirección con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por alguna razón me siento… feliz. ¿Por escuchar esas palabras?, ¿por su significado?, ¿por lo que creo que significan?, ¡yo qué coño sé!... solo sé que por alguna razón me siento feliz y la sonrisa que se forma en mi cara es un reflejo de eso.

 **-Entonces vamos a ser justos, si yo te escucho entonces tú también me escuchas a mí-** , le propuse con confianza y él me mira intrigado.

 **-¿A qué te refieres. Jirou-san?-** , me preguntó y yo me alejé de él para tomar mi guitarra que estaba apoyada a una pared.

 **-Te mostraré algo que he estado componiendo desde hace un tiempo, me gustaría que me dijeras qué te parece-** , le dije con algo de vergüenza mientras me coloco mi guitarra y la conecto al amplificador, ya todos los ajustes los hice con anterioridad la noche anterior cuando esperaba a Kaminari.

Midoriya no respondió y se sentó en el borde de mi cama para quedarse viéndome con una sonrisa, supongo que esperando a que comenzara.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente para calmarme, y luego… comenzar.

 _(Bring Me to Life- Evanescence)_

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down, into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Muevo mi cintura a la par que voy cantando y abro lentamente mis ojos para mirar la reacción de Midoriya. Parece asombrado mirándome con brillos en sus orbes verdes que están solamente mirándome a mí, me gusta que me mire solamente a mí como si fuera alguna clase de estrella, no puedo evitar sonreír victoriosa sin entender exactamente por qué me siento tan bien.

No me pongo nerviosa esta vez, en vez de eso prefiero seguir deslumbrándole y por eso aumento la intensidad con la que canto y mis dedos se mueven con más naturalidad entre las cuerdas de mi guitarra. Mi cuerdas vocales hacen su tarea mientras que mis manos hacen lo suyo como si estuvieran exprimiendo mi energía para un fin justo… para Midoriya, ni yo entiendo la razón pero por lo menos esa es mi meta más importante ahora.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Muevo mis caderas de manera algo provocativa de manera intencional y puedo ver que él se fija en ese detalle y se sonroja, pero aun así no despega su mirada de mí y puedo sentir como una indescriptible sensación de calor recorre mi cuerpo cuando su mirada se cierne sobre mis ojos como si esos orbes verdes quisieran ver dentro de mi alma… solo por eso me estoy emocionando más.

 _Frozen inside, without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are my life_

 _Among the dead_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _Bring, me, to, life_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _Before I come undone_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Y finalizo y quedo recuperando el aliento y sudando un poco a causa de tanta intensidad. Seguramente si los demás estuvieran en sus habitaciones me estarían reclamando que bajara el volumen, ni siquiera sé si hay alguien más además de Bakugou en la residencia, pero ahora todo eso no me puede importar menos.

Levantó la mirada haca Midoriya que me mira boquiabierto por varios segundos como si estuviera en un trance, ¿tendré algo en la cara?.

 **-H-Hermosa-** , fue la palabra que escapó de sus labios y llegó a mis oídos, de inmediato sentí una punzada en mi corazón y los colores subieron a mis mejillas que las siento como si estuviera ardiendo.

Veo que él también se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso rojo de vergüenza. **–¡M-Me refiero a que cantas hermoso Jirou-san!, ¡sin duda estuviste fantástica!-** , me decía con una sonrisa mientras movía las manos con nervios.

 **-Y… ¿q-qué te pareció la canción?-** , le pregunté jugando con mis jacks y bajando la mirada al suelo con algo de nervios esperando su respuesta, por alguna razón siento que su respuesta podría marcar el cómo me sentiría el resto del día, ¿estúpido, cierto?, no es como si lo que fuera a decir podría-

 **-Ahora es mi canción favorita-** , fue lo que me dijo y de inmediato levanté mi mirada con los ojos bien ensanchados como si estuviera en shock, e-estoy segura de que escuché mal.

 **-¿Q-Qué dijiste?, c-creo que escuché mal-** , le dije no muy convencida de lo que escuché, es imposible que mi canción podría llegar a ser-

 **-Dije que ahora es mi canción favorita, o por lo menos lo es ahora que te escuché cantándola-** , me dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa que pareciera liberarme de todas las cosas malas que me sucedieron hoy para reemplazarlas por un enorme sentimiento de gozo, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso.

 **-B-Bueno, s-seguramente alguna artista famosa podría hacerla mucho mejor-** , dije algo apenada mientras me rasco la nuca, pero veo que él niega con la cabeza.

 **-Para nada Jirou-san, la letra es muy buena al igual que tu habilidad con la guitarra que es increíble, pero sin duda es mi favorita ahora porque la cantaste tú, ¡dudo que haya alguien que podría cantarla mejor!-** , me dijo cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado mientras me sonreía... a-algo me está pasando.

Por alguna maldita razón lo quiero, q-quizás sería mejor decir que estoy agradecida por su palabra pero es más que eso, siento que… Midoriya me está haciendo algo. Mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta y un masivo sonrojo invade mi cara hasta el punto de también colorar mis jacks… siento que voy a estallar de puta felicidad.

 **-S-Supongo que gracias, p-pero ahora creo que sería un problema el que me escuches todo el tiempo-** , dije yo mientras bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y pensando que quizás le esté dando una carga a Midoriya al decirle que me oiga, creo que soy egoísta.

 **-¡Para nada!, ¡quiero escucharte todo el tiempo de ahora en adelante, Jirou-san!-** , me exclamó con una mirada intensa y con una seguridad que pocas veces he llegado a ver en él.

¡A la mierda, voy a ser todo lo egoísta que quiera!, por fin encuentro al indicado para compartir mis gustos por la música y para colmo es Midoriya de quien estoy hablando. No lo he dicho antes pero la verdad es que me parece atractivo, sus adorables rizos verdes, sus lindas pecas y sus jodidamente hermosos orbes verdes que parecían leerme como un libro abierto, no falta mencionar que su cuerpo me ha sacado uno que otro suspiro cuando lo veo en su traje de héroe o en la piscina, ¡maldita sea, parece que lo quiero!.

 **-P-Pues si lo dices de esa manera entonces está bien, yo te escucho y tú me escuchas de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le pregunté con un poco de nervios pero con una sonrisa que simplemente no puedo borrar de mi rostro, ¡¿por qué estoy cayendo tan fácilmente ante él?!.

 **-Está bien, de ahora en adelante voy a ser tu fan número 1-** , ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente lindo!?, ahora siento que mi puto corazón va a estallar si no hago algo en este momento, quizás gritar, irme corriendo o… ¿besarlo?.

NO NO NO, n-no puedo besarlo, e-es demasiado pronto, vale que ahora admito que e-estoy un "poquito" enamorada de él… bueno estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y seguramente si vuelve a decir otra palabra de sus labios entonces me voy a enamorar más, ¡maldición!, el punto es que creo que lo tomaría por sorpresa y quizás lo ahuyente y no quiero eso, l-lo mejor será tomármelo con calma.

 **-¿Q-Quieres seguir hablando de música conmigo?, quizás hasta podrías enseñarme como tocas el piano o la guitarra-** , le dije algo tímida mientras juego con mis jacks.

Honestamente no quiero que se vaya y sé que si se queda más me voy a enamorar más, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?, después de todo ahora vamos a encontrarnos más seguido que antes.

 **-¿Primero no deberías decirme lo que querías?, después de todo me invitaste en primer lugar para decirme algo, ¿no?-** , me preguntó curioso y yo de inmediato recordé la razón por la cual lo invite, para contarle de porqué estaba tan enojada a causa de Kaminari.

Pero en realidad ya no me siento molesta, claro que le voy a aplicar la ley del hielo a Kaminari hasta que suplique disculpas de rodillas, pero ya no me siento para nada molesta y en vez de eso me siento cómoda y feliz ahora que estoy con Midoriya, ya en este punto es innecesario contárselo.

 **-Olvida eso, ¿qué te parece si te enseño mi colección de Sistem of a Down?-** , le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado mientras me voy quitando mi guitarra para ponerla en su lugar.

 **-C-Claro, pero recuerda que yo también quiero enseñarte mis colecciones Jirou-san, n-no es justo si soy el único que está satisfecho-** , me dijo sonriente e inocente y yo no puedo evitar sonreír con cariño.

 **-Yo también estoy satisfecha, así que me parece que esto es más que justo, Midoriya-** , le dije en voz baja mientras mis mejillas se coloraban y él me mira intrigado.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Jirou-san?-** , me preguntó y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

 **-Solo quería decirte que allí hay unos posters de The Beatles y Nirvana-** , le dije mientras señalaba hacia detrás de él.

 **-¿¡DÓNDE!?-** , preguntó él sorprendido girando su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás como si estuviera Slash tocando un solo o Mick Jagger cantando en vivo.

Rápidamente aprovecho su descuido para levantarme de puntillas y acercarme a su mejilla y darle un corto pero satisfactorio beso para luego volver a mi lugar y él se voltea a verme incrédulo y con una mano sobre el lugar que le besé.

 **-¿J-Jirou-san?-** , me preguntó muy sonrojado y aun sorprendido y no pude evitar sonreír divertida ante su vergüenza a pesar de que yo también me sintiera igual.

 **-Fue una recompensa por escuchar mi canción, ¿está bien?-** , le dije mientras enrollaba mi dedo con un Jack jugando con él.

 **-¿V-Voy a recibir más si te sigo escuchando?-** , me preguntó Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa y yo sentí que mi corazón se agitaba al pensar que quizás él también quisiera más.

Yo solo me giré para darle la espalda con mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda.

Luego giro mi cabeza para verle de reojo con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

 **-T-Tal vez-** , le dije simplemente y pude ver por momentos como sonrió alegre antes de taparse la cara para evitar que viera su reacción.

Muy mal que pude verlo y ahora yo también me estoy cubriendo la cara muriéndome de vergüenza, aunque tengo que admitir que me siento estúpidamente feliz.

Luego veo por entre mis dedos y muestro la sonrisa de tonta que llevo mientras miro al suelo pensando en todo lo que sucedió.

No esperaba que la mierda de mañana que tuve, fuera a mejorar tanto ahora que tengo a Midoriya a mi lado, mi primer y único fan número uno.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo mis amigos. De verdad me quedé muy a gusto con el resultado, y ya digo por adelantado que no habrá continuación pero aun así habrán más historias con Kyouka, algo malo trae también algo bueno. La verdad espero que no haya sido pesado el hecho de las canciones, no estoy muy acostumbrado a ponerlas en mis historias pero solo puse esas tres por ser las que vi convenientes en el momento en el cual lo escribí.

Y si, todas las bandas mencionadas aquí son de mis favoritas, claro que la lista continua pero estas son las que más vi necesarias poner, ¡viva el puto rock!. Hablando de eso escuché un rumor que dice que si comentas entonces vienen Slash, Mick Jagger, Kurt Cobain y Freddie Mercury a hacerte un concierto de sus mejores éxitos, hasta Slash te dejará tocar su guitarra ewe.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces coméntenlo en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


End file.
